Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to optical spectroscopy and interferometry, and in particular to the use of Micro Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) technology in optical interferometers.
Description of Related Art
Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) refers to the integration of mechanical elements, sensors, actuators and electronics on a common silicon substrate through microfabrication technology. For example, the microelectronics are typically fabricated using an integrated circuit (IC) process, while the micromechanical components are fabricated using compatible micromachining processes that selectively etch away parts of the silicon wafer or add new structural layers to form the mechanical and electromechanical components. MEMS devices are attractive candidates for use in spectroscopy, profilometry, environmental sensing, refractive index measurements (or material recognition), as well as several other sensor applications, due to their low cost, batch processing ability and compatibility with standard microelectronics. In addition, the small size of MEMS devices facilitates the integration of such MEMS devices into mobile and hand held devices.
Moreover, MEMS technology, with its numerous actuation techniques, enables the realization of new functions and features of photonic devices, such as optical tunability and dynamic sensing applications. For example, by using MEMS actuation (electrostatic, magnetic or thermal) to control a movable mirror of a Michelson Interferometer, small displacements in the interferometer optical path length can be introduced, and consequently, a differential phase between the interfering beams can be obtained. The resulting differential phase can be used to measure the spectral response of the interferometer beam (e.g., using Fourier Transform Spectroscopy), the velocity of the moving mirror (e.g., using the Doppler Effect), or simply as an optical phase delay element.
A key component in the accuracy of such interferometers is determining the position of the moveable mirror. Traditionally, a laser and auxiliary interferometer have been used to measure the moving mirror position. However, introducing a bulky laser source and additional interferometer increases the size, cost and complexity of the interferometer system.
Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism to determine the moveable mirror position with reduced size, cost and complexity.